1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to optical pick-up devices, and particularly to an optical disk drive capable of tightly securing a tray.
2. Description of Related Art
An optical disk drive usually includes a main body and a tray slidably coupled to the main body. The main body includes two rails for allowing the tray to slide therein. To decrease resistance between the tray and the rails when the tray is sliding in or out, the tray is usually spaced a distance away from the rails. Thus, when the optical disk drive reads or writes to a spinning optical disk, the vibration of the tray caused by the play between the tray and the rails may lead to erroneous data being read from or written to the disk.
Therefore, it is desirable to provide an optical disk drive capable of tightly securing a tray, which can overcome the above-mentioned problems.